


Minecraft High School (Hermitcraft and MCYT!)

by chaotic_mimi



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, I Don't Even Know, Minecraft, No Smut, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sad, Sad Charles | Grian, Sleepy Boys, Uniforms, cinnamon roll grian hey pearl is in this too!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_mimi/pseuds/chaotic_mimi
Summary: A boy named Grian previously attending YHS comes to a new school. What could possibly go wrong?IF THIS AU EXISTS IM SORRY I DIDNT KNOW THIS IS MY ORIGINAL AU. Inspired by food wars.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	1. The Smell of a new school.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hello! Chapter 1!

Chapter 1 : The smell of a new school.

-

A rather short blonde boy stared at his new school building. Previously attending YHS this was rather different then before.

He wore a red sweatshirt with 'MHS' in the side over a white polo and black dress pants and black shoes. 

Once he arrived at the entrance, he turned the handle to the doors watching them open . His eyes spotted a rather tall blonde boy waiting for him at the entrance, the shorter blonde only looked at him before waving at him.

"Hello um X-xelqua? Sorry if I pronounce it wrong, anyways my name is Dream and I'll be your guild around the school" The boy smiled as he gestured to the boy to follow him.

He showed him the school watching Grian's eyes widen at mentions of building and terraforming.

-

After the tour

-

"Here Xelqua this your homeroom which also happens to be mine so come in" Dream opened the door for him doing a small bow as he did.

The blonde walked in and looked at the similar dressed people. Black skirts or pants with white polos and or black suit blazers. The thing that shocked him the most was that everyone wore different colored uniforms there were mostly the same style some wearing sweaters instead.

"Ah Mr Xelqua pleasure to have you here" The young woman said with a smile as he shook Xelqua's hand, Dream only stood behind him.

"Oh I'd rather you call me Grian my first name" Grian smiled before reaching for his student ID that the vice principal gave him the day he came to apply to this school.

She grabbed the students ID reading it over before giving it back to him "Well then Grian go sit by Miss Moon, the girl with the light grayish brown hair and blue sweater vest. Also Dream get to your seat and don't just stand there and daydream about George" The teacher said with a chuckle gesturing Grian to his seat. The girl waved to reassure where to sit.

"Miss lee what the fuck" Dream laughed before sitting next to a boy with brown hair probably George.

Grian sat next to her and saw the rest of his table, it was a brown haired boy with a blue tie and no blazer and another boy with the same outfit as the other but a green tie instead of blue.

"So Grian are you into redstone or is that your version of the basic uniform here?" The light brown haired girl said as she wrote her name on the sheet of paper in front of her.

Pearlescent Moon

"Oh I'm horrible at redstone, I was given this as my uniform. Also what's up with you guys all having different colored ties?" She gave him a sweet smile and explained them all to him instead of listening to Miss Lee who was ranting about how teachers should get paid more, instead of teaching.

-  
Later   
-

"Okay Grian follow me, i'll take you to Vice Principal C and Principal C. They shall help you out!" She grabbed his hand and helped him to the principal's offices to get his classes sorted out.

"Thanks Pearl, very nice of you" Grian looked around once more as he was getting dragged by the girl.

They walked into the office where two people stood. She waved hello at them and explained how Grian could use a schedule and, a new uniform.

"You're into building right? If so we will have some classes together " She smiled as she grabbed one of the uniforms the vice principal gave her. 

It looked like what he was wearing before. Just a different color. It was blue with the MHS logo on the side and it was a sweater vest and a new blue tie as his new uniform. Him and Pearl were matching as they both had blue sweater vests, a white polo under and black pants or skirt.

They walked out of the Principles office, Pearl holding Grian's schedule. Seeing his classes on the paper.

AAH (Advanced Architecture History)  
Interior Design 1  
Landscaping 2  
Redstone 101  
Lunch  
Homeroom  
Potions 1  
PVP 1  
Building 3

"Woah Grian Building 3? I'm taking building 3 but it's a really hard class you know?" Pearl handed him his schedule with a small smile which the blonde returned.

"I try my best but you see i'm trying out redstone and PVP." He gave her a sad smile before he looked down at the floor.

"Woah you're going to do amazing!" She gave him a hug before, looking at the clock in the wall reading the time

11:45

"Grian lunch is starting in 5 minutes let's go we don't wanna miss it and you can sit with me! You got yourself a friend" Pearl smiled once more before taking him to the cafeteria.

-

They sat down setting down their trays, sitting besides a blonde boy with a green basic uniform but a slightly messed up tie and another girl with dark brown and a basic uniform but the blazer wrapped around her waist.

"Hi guys, this is Grian. He is a new student here. Grian this is Jimmy and Netty" Pearl pointed at the boy then the girl "They are taking the survival route you can tell by their color of uniforms." Netty placed the fork in her mouth eating the school lunch before waving at him

"I thought you said Timmy for a min- "Timmy! thats funny im going to call you that now Tim" Netty looked at 'Tim' hearing Pearl and Grian laugh

He gave her a eye roll with a sweet smile before looking at Grian once more "Look at what you have done Grian"

"This is going to be one heck of a year!" Pearl smiled as she grabbed her fork and gestured to Grian to start eating.

They chatted for a while watching Grian and Pearl fangirl over terraforming. A few people walked by one being Dream and a boy named Bad. The shorter one placed 4 muffins on their table as Dream waved at Grian looking at the rest before smiling and both walking away.

-


	2. Red Bull With Boba?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian Meets Etho, Fundy, Bdubs, Scar, Sapnap, Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur

-

It was the next day and it was Grian's full first day without him getting a tour or anything. 

This time once he got there the doors were wide open unlike before. Pearl stood besides the door reading what seemed to be her plans for today. 

Grian looked around before walking into the building. Before Pearl could even say anything 2 boys ran up to Grian and started asking him questions which left her startled.

They seemed like 1st years maybe 2nd years? One was tall around 6,3? He had blond hair braces and a bandaid in his left cheek. He wore a green uniform but with a sweater instead of a suit. The other had brown fluffy hair, blue eyes and a bee balloon in his right hand and a basic survival suit.

Pearl laughed a little looking at the two.

"Hi i'm Tubbo! Are you friends with a girl named Pearlescent Moon? Also here this is for you" The boy named Tubbo handed him his balloon. 

"Uh yeah I am she is right there. Thank you" He grabbed the balloon pointing at Pearl. The two walked to her as the other pulled out a chocolate bar.

"We are the 2 boys you teach about MCC! We will be 2rd years soon and be able to play-``''TO WIN!!!" the blonde said, raising a fist in the air as Tubbo rolled his eyes.

"Tommy Tubbo I will also be teaching Grian over there. I hope you know him." Tommy turned around looking at him.

-

Later

-

Grian walked down the hall pen and book in hand. Everything was normal, he wrote his thoughts, prank ideas, and a dragon in human form. The blonde eventually got to his 3rd period, it was "Redstone 101". Grian was more into architecture but he wanted to know about Redstone and how he could use it to his advantage.

As soon as he walked in he saw an empty seat in the front right, there were 3 boys on the table. 2 had red uniforms. One wore a black mask while the other had a black hat on. Another wore a blue uniform. He had big anime almost eyes and a big smile. 

"Hi there you must be the new student Grian Xelqua right?" 

He did a sad smile sighing before speaking "Yeah that's me what are your names?" The boy smiled looking and the one with the mask and the other smiling boy.

"I'm fundy, this is Etho he doesn't speak much until he knows you well and that's B-" He was stopped by the one with the big eyes before he could finish.

"Bdubs! That's me" He smiled, shaking Grian's hand.

"Oh nice meeting you" Grian smiled before he was interrupted by someone with a British accent 

"Hello everyone I'm Mumbo. I am known for being the best and most advanced in redstone so I'll be teaching instead of him." He glared at the teacher. 

"He is kind of a bitch" Etho muttered under his breath 

"Isn't that a little mean?" Grian responded with sad eyes

"Oh Grian you really need to learn a few things" The redhead said, smirking looking at Etho and then Bdubs. 

"Hey do ya have friends? You can hangout with us if you'd like" Etho said, finally opening up.

"Yeah I have a friend maybe after school.. wait no me and pearl are going somewhere maybe during the clubs thing i don't have one"

"Okay!" The brunette smiled and the silver haired one looked back at mumbo rolling his eyes. 

-

They walked out together out of the redstone class. A girl stood in a hall reading a paper, the girl being Pearl, she looked at him and the other boys she smiled walking to them. She waved and smiled at Fundy and Bdubs; she didn't know Etho so she let her hand out, offering a handshake. He took it shaking her hand, she looked back at Grian giving him the paper.

"We have to go meet up with Tubbo and Tommy again I told the caretaker so we can eat in their office" She took his hand dragging him onto the halls he looked back waving at them mouthing 

'I'll see you during clubs!"

-

She opened the door inside the office was Netty, Jim, Tommy, Tubbo and someone else.

They all were eating and there were 2 food trays on the back table. Netty instantly saw Grian and jumped out of her seat dragging him into his seat. 

The guy had only a white polo and a messed up green tie. 

"Oh hey i'm Scott Smajor. Pearl told me lots about ya kind cute not gonna lie" He or Scott had a heavy Scottish accent. He was also a pale blonde eyes green. 

"Oh hi" The flursted Grian mumbled. Tommy and Tubbo laughed while Jimmy and Netty died of laughter.

"Okay so we are here to discuss MCC teams and Clubs"

"Pearl why are ya always the one doing these things?" Scott questioned

"I'm part of the Presidency Remember"

"Oh right sorry!"

-

He sighed walking out. Heading to his homeroom with Pearl it was across campus and it took a 15 minute walk. 

"Also we are getting assigned Dorm Rooms today. The girls' dorms are across the hallway if you need me or want to talk!" Pearl smiled pointing down a hallway.

"Thanks Pearl"

-

At the dorms

-

"Who the heck I'm I sharing this room with? Please be an angel , the nicest angel or person. Hmm what's that noise.." He turned around to see someone with a pink uniform kicking the door open. His hair was black he was tall and pale and he had a white hair bandana. There was someone behind him who wore a blue uniform green emerald eyes chocolate brown hair and a big 'X' scar on his face.

"Hey there I'm sapnap you must be Grian the kid Dream talks lots about?"

"Yeah that's me"

"Oh cool that's Scar he's kinda shy. Anyways me Geroge and Dream are going to go get these fruit redbull drinks later want to come?" 

"Sure" Grian smiled when Sapnaps eyes widened, a knocking on their dorm room's door made him look at it. Scar opened it to have Etho Fundy and Bdubs at the door.

"Grian let's go, it's time for clubs. Oh hi sap" Fundy informed Grian it was already time and he wasn't doing anything with Pearl

"Hey! Are you guys going to the little cool coffee shop? I invited Grian to come with us!"

"We were actually calling Dream and George and tell them we will meet them there," Etho said to Sapnap, taking off his mask. He placed it in his pocket and pulled out his phone as Sapnap did the same. 

-

They walked down the sidewalk. Sapnap was telling George he had cake. Dream chatted with Grian and Fundy Etho was still on his phone probably checking something.

"They have Boba Redbull Coffee and something called moopo-"

"Oh that's Scar's Drink! He is friends with the owner and they made him his own drink! It's a soda" Sapnap said, pulling up a picture of it.

"Ooo, Doesn't Wilbur work there?" Geroge asked Sapnap

"Who's Wilbur?" Grian was new so he got away with knowing nothing or anyone. He mostly only knew Pearl, Bdubs, Fundy, Etho, Bad, Jimmy, Netty, Dream, Sapnap, George and the guy named Scar.

" He's a 3rd year and basically my father" Fundy chuckled as they approached the shop.

"Welcome to Hermits Cafe! We have Coffee and Moopop" Someone said in a annoyed voice

"Oh hey fundy Sap Gogy Dream Bdubs Etho and someone else '' The guy in a beanie said behind the counter. "I'm Wilbur. I'm a third year in MHS and part of the presidency." He smirked offering his hand to Grian.

"I'm Grian I'm new here" Grian started shaking Wilbur's hand. "Grian aye? Grian Charles Xelqua? Boy known for previously attending YHS?" He said looking to The others

"Iced Tea" Dream said "Watermelon Lime Redbull" Sapnap Added "Milk Tea boba" Geroge said pulling out 8 a 20 dollar bill "Iced water" Etho said Grabbing a sandwich from the shelves "Strawberry Boba" Bdubs said pointing at the sign " Orange Italian Soda" Fundy said at Wilbur. Wilbur nodded then looked back at Grian 'And for you?' 

"Um.. A Grape Redbull with popping boba?" Grian said on top of his head. George looked at him "Red Bull with boba huh let me try it!" 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I have had a watermelon lime redbull with strawberry popping boba pretty good ngl


	3. Gold and Fwhip Bryce?

-

Grian was curious on why Tommy and Tubbo were getting separated for MCC practice. Sure Pearl had answered that question earlier but it felt like there was a deeper meaning to it.

"Oh! Tubbo is getting trained by 'Dream Clay' and Tommy is getting trained by his older brother 'Techno Blade' Oh and you are getting trained by 'Sapnap Nick.' your roommate sometime before MCC." She smiled before walking away to her class.

He heard the name Dream before he was friends with Sapnap and his tour guide around the school, and well Sapnap was his roommate. But this Techno guy seemed scary and intimidating even by name, Pearl had described him as tall, long pink hair and elf ears. So not that scary but if he was training someone that must mean he must be at the least great at these MCC style games and things.

He trusted Pearl as well and he hoped she wouldn't but him with someone scary or intimidating.

-

Pearl and Grian shared a lot of classes and Pearl made sure of it, she didn't want him to feel alone but once he made friends he could go with his friends in those classes. Very caring of her he thought.

She took the lead because Grian didn't know where to go, they had run around the school from his dorm for around 10 minutes. Lefts and rights all around, till they got to a particular hallway that made her eyes light up almost. She quickly ran ahead peeking her head before signaling for him to follow her. He did as told following behind. Watching her disappear into it.

Grian turned to the corridor and his jaw dropped. He knew this was a fancy school and it was beautiful with architecture but this was far beyond beautiful than the rest of the school. It had white pillars, the school symbol in the archway gold detail at the bottom, on the ceiling were fairy lights, the walls were also colored white, the floor was dark wood and a blue carpet at the feet. It had Student Names on the trophies and medals.

Fwhip Bryce Most Improved

Pearlescent Moon Top of Building 3

Scar GoodTimes Best Terraformer of the Year

Bdouble John Best Skills

The medals and awards were made out of gold, Grian hoped he'd graduate this school with an award or some sort of remembrance, if he graduates of course. He heard Pearl chuckle the noise made him smile, along with that was a clock ticking

'2:05'

He turned back to Pearl who seemed to be looking at the awards too. Her smile was warm, her eyes seemed happy. She turned back to him.

"Our building class designed this and built it, it starts at 2:07. Come on I want you to meet someone well.. he wants to meet you" she smiled turning back at him pointing at the other corridor.

He smiled awkwardly back his footsteps on the royal blue carpet, his heart racing. When turned to the corridor watching a figure show up. He had tall brown hair, a 'X' scar on his face, dark purple eyes and a black mask covering a little bit of him. 

"I'm Xisuma. Xisuma Void. You must be Grian, Pearl told us on how you're a good builder. So how does going or club Hermitcraft sound?" The guy smirked and his hand was in front as if to shake his hand. 

It's almost like I've seen this before, Oh! Last night Me and Scar were watching Princess and The Frog, for his love of Disney! When the prince gets turned into a frog. 

I feel like I'm selling my soul to the devil if I shake his hand.

"I'll think about it," He said, looking at the student smiling, watching Xisuma's smile become smaller as if disappointed.

"Okay! Just tell Pearl and I'll show you our group oh and.. your friend Scar is a hermit though you should know" Xisuma said before waving goodbye as they left for their class.

-

"Welcome To Building 3 I'll be your teacher for today.. Oh Hello Miss Moon and Mr Xelqua.. you are almost late now get in your seats." 

They sat in the two empty desks this room was filled with students, a girl waved at Pearl, she waved back. He felt a tap in his shoulder making him turn around to see Bdubs the boy from his Redstone Class and someone else with big eyes they had a standard blue uniform.

"Hey G the teacher is kind of a dick.. and next to me is keralis he is amazing at building" The brunette smirked before pointing at who Grian assumed was Keralis. 

"Grian? How about grian? That's more fitting. Nice to meet you Brian!!" Keralis smirked as he watched Grian begin to laugh. Watching the teacher turn around looking at the three before calling Grian to the front.

"Mr Xelqua how about you introduce yourself to the class" the teacher said in a mildly annoyed voice.

"Ehm.. Hello I'm Grian probably better at building then most of you.. im joking just so you know and I came here from Tokyo Japan." 

"Do ya know Japanese?" A girl with a thick British accent and short brown hair said.

"こんにちはこの学校の仲間の学生はい私は日本語を知っています" He smirked at the her watching her eyes light up and another girl smile before rolling her eyes.

"Jeez Stress if he studied in a school in Japan he should at least know the basics! Also you Grian you can speak Japanese well I have a Japanese friend, Her name is Yuki" The blonde behind the brunette said before getting up to get a pencil from someone.

"Hey you Grian how do I know you Weren't joking? Could you really beat me at building?" The guy besides the girl who asked the first question.

"Oh shut up Iskall let the man be why don't you and Mumbo just stop being jerks for once. Also I'm Fwhip Bryce thought you should know." Fwhip stared at who Grian assumed was Iskall before turning back at him.

"Okay can you just all shut up I'm trying to not die at this conversion" Bdubs stood up slamming his hands on the desk bringing the attention to the back of the room.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say School fucken sucks? Like like no. Also i wrote this instead of my essay for native Spanish sooohoo ó_ò ill say what happens with that next update alright good day everyone. Also can I just say i forgot ao3 existed and that I have a book lol..
> 
> cuz CHARLEE OUT :D!


	4. Curiosity Killed the Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day off time for exploring He thought to himself..

-

Grian had the whole day to himself, he had no plans with Pearl, Scar, Sapnap, Fundy, he could go explore the school. Pearl told him to call her if he were to get lost, he thanked her but he was fine on his own he couldn't always have someone helping him.

He looked through the suitcase he had brought with him, he glimpsed through the suitcase seeing extra clothes, shoes, notebooks, pocket knife something caught his eyes, a small backpack it was red and had a "YHS" sticker on the side. Grian quickly peeled it off, throwing the sticker across the room, before standing up grabbing a cold water from Sapnap's mini fridge. He would mind if he took water would he? Nah, he wouldn't the sneaky blond thought grabbing the notebook and pens he had in the suitcase. 

He changed into a clean white shirt and black pants adding his red sweater he had in his closet. He found his keys and dumped them with the notebook, pens and water that were in the backpack. Grian locked the door texting Scar and Sapnap informing them he'll be gone for a little while.

-

He wandered through the schools halls. Seeing a few students in the hallways, others in rooms having extra classes. Grian reached a door. It was a big door even for this schools, he turned both of the door handles opening a vintage looking library. It was warm inside reminded him from home the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling looked old giving the room a creepy dim look. 

His foot stepping sounded out of place, the room was dark brown, had vintage music playing in the background, a pleasant area yet no one was there, not even a librarian. He closed the door behind him, setting his backpack on a chair, before going to the books to find something interesting. While looking for a book seemingly entertaining to read he came across a book it had a red velvet cover and gold writing on it.

"The Ballad of Watcher X" Grian stared at the book trying to open it, not letting him read the book it was locked and he wanted that key to find it. The student turned around and looked in each direction before grabbing the book and sliding it into his backpack. He slid it back on and headed towards the door before a nagging feeling told him to stay, the blond boy shrugged it off. Exiting the library to see a curious Dream in the end of the hallway, Grian waved at his friend speed walking towards him.

"You had Sapnap and Fundy worried.. they texted me to help find you" Dream said looking forward, avoiding eye contact with him. Grian looked at him back in a strange look.. 

"I texted Sap and Scar telling them I'll be gone for a while" Grian muttered, feeling Dream's hand on his shoulder he heard the taller one sigh. 

"Gri you know i would lie to you right?" He nodded slightly worried of what might come out of his friend's mouth. "You've been gone for almost a full day" Dreams voice started becoming slightly shaky. 

-

Grian opened the door to his dorm to meet Sapnap full on tackling him to the ground. He saw Scar look over to where they were seeing his eyes widened. Pearl, Fundy, Bdubs, and George were in their dorms as well all seemed happy to see him, Pearl and Fundy were the first to run up to him and question him.

"You scared the living heavens out of me! where were you?" Pearl's tone seemed worried, shoving Grian's roommate off of him.

"In the library why?" Dreams eyes widened as well as Pearl's, a loud opening door scared the 7 of them. A tired and worried Wilbur looked at pearl and dream…

"A book has gone missing from the dark arts section in the library" Dream sprinted out of the dorm and Pearl quickly called Scott. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter school is annoying but finals are over for now :D.


End file.
